Poly(phenylene ether)s are a class of plastics known for excellent heat resistance, water resistance, dimensional stability, dielectric properties, and inherent flame resistance. Poly(phenylene ether) properties such as impact strength, stiffness, flame resistance, heat resistance, and chemical resistance can be improved by blending it with various other plastics and additives in order to meet the requirements of a wide variety of parts, including plumbing fixtures, electrical boxes, automotive parts, printed circuit boards, and insulation for wire and cable.
Flame resistance is a requirement for many applications. Flame resistance of poly(phenylene ether) can be improved by blending it with environmental friendly flame retardants such as organophosphate esters. Advantageously, certain organophosphate esters can also impart improved melt flow. However, the use of organophosphate esters can also adversely affect impact strength and elongation. It is desirable to have a poly(phenylene ether) composition that exhibits good flame resistance without sacrificing impact strength, elongation, or melt flow.